


Katzen vergessen.

by Mikoaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoaki/pseuds/Mikoaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die kurze Geschichte einer unverstanden Katze namens Lev und einem ängstlichen Mädchen, auf der Suche nach Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katzen vergessen.

Katzen vergessen.

 

Hallo Leute. Vielen lieben Dank, dass ihr diese kleine Geschichte angeklickt habt, und evtl. noch lesen werdet.  
Meine Geschichte baut auf einen kleinen Text auf, den mir eine sehr gute Freundin auf die Rückseite eines Bildes gekritzelt hat. Das ist der erste Teil des Geschichte.  
Levs Geschichte.  
Und nachdem ich es gelesen hatte, musste ich unbedingt einen zweiten Teil schreiben, aus der Sicht des kleinen Mädchens.  
Zeit und Raum spielen hier keine Rolle.  
Es ist nichts besonderes oder großes, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch irgendwie gefällt.  
Liebe Grüße  
Mikoaki

 

Es war einmal ein Lev. Dieser wurde früher gehasst, doch nach und nach erschlich er sich Liebe. Seine Augen waren die, einer wilden Katze und sein Gesicht wirkte boshaft und fuchsig. Dabei war diese Katze ein ganz Lieber. Er war die allerliebste Katze weit und breit. Nur wollte er von allem etwas zu viel: 

zu viel Spaß, zu viel Abenteuer, zu viel Zuneigung und zu viele Freunde.

Damit vergraulte er jedoch die anderen. Sie hatten Angst. Eines Tages traf die Wildkatze ein kleines Mädchen, das sehr ängstlich war. Aber Lev ging trotzdem zu ihr hin und drückte sie ganz fest! Und von allen Katzen, die das Mädchen je getroffen hatte, wurde Lev ihre Lieblingskatze. 

Sie liebte seine Augen. Sie liebte seine Art. Nur sie allein erkannte das Kind in der wilden Katze und akzeptierte es. Das Mädchen erzählte es allen Menschen weiter und plötzlich bemerkten so viele, wie wundervoll Lev eigentlich war. 

Lev wurde geliebt und war umringt von vielen Freunden. Doch so kam es, dass er das Mädchen vergaß.

Und als er sich eines Nachts wieder an sie erinnerte und los zog um sie zu suchen, war sie weg... 

☽ ☀

Es war einmal ein Mädchen. Sie war klein und sehr ängstlich und doch hatte sie ein großes Herz.  
Sie lebte schon immer allein, denn sie hatte keine Freunde. Sie traute sich an keinen heran, denn sie wollte nicht verletzt werden. Und doch weinte sie oft, weil sie so einsam war. Niemand hielt sich bei ihr auf, alle fanden sie eigenartig.

Doch eines Tages traf sie auf Lev. Eine viel zu lebhafte Katze mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie schloss ihn gleich in ihr Herz. Sie liebte ihre wilde Katze, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Genau deswegen musste sie allen Menschen, weit und breit, von ihm erzählen. Erzählen, wie lieb und wundervoll er war. Immer mehr und mehr schlossen ihn auch die anderen Leute in ihr Herz, erkannten seine Wärme. 

Er war glücklich. Hatte nun endlich viele Freunde. Doch je glücklicher Lev wurde, desto trauriger wurde das Mädchen. Er entfernte sich immer mehr von ihr, bis er sie eines Tages gänzlich vergaß. 

Nun war sie wieder allein. Weinte wieder. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass alles wieder wie früher wird. Lev war glücklich, also konnte sie nicht traurig sein. Auch wenn er sie nicht mehr kannte, sie kannte ihn noch. Für das kleine Mädchen war er immer noch ihr Freund. 

Eines Tages beschloss sie, zu gehen. Weit, weit weg. Sie wollte nicht mehr in dieser Einsamkeit leben. Sie wollte nicht wieder vergessen werden. Deswegen fing sie an zu laufen. Sie lief immer weiter. Ohne Ziel und ohne zu wissen, dass sich Lev an sie erinnerte. Auf der Suche nach einem Ort, wo man nicht vergessen werden kann...


End file.
